Pertemuan Singkat
by kikyo.kyona83
Summary: selalu membawa cahaya padanya , takan berubah jika hanya masalah ruang dan waktu. a really true love.


Sebuah fic geje dari seorang Newbie

**MY DEEPEST LOVE**

**Pairing : Inuyasha – Kikyo**

**Don't like don't read (:**

Matahari siang ini begitu cerah menyelimuti hati kagome yang baru saja bertemu dengan inuyasha dalam bibir sumur pemakan tulang . senada dengan itu senyum bahagia muncul di wajah inuyasha , miroku , sango , shipo , kaede dan mereka yang mencintai kagome. walau begitu sebuah beban tersimpan dalam benak inuyasha yang makin menghimpit hatinya..sebuah rindu,ya...rindu untuk sosok yg terkasih , ironisnya sosok itu bukanlah kagome , melainkan kikyou.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah meninggalkan mereka yang merayakan kembalinya gadis dari zaman modern itu , membawa raga inuyasha keatas bukit tempat ia terakhir melihat kikyo pergi darinya – untuk selamanya.

Ia tampak kacau , murung dan berbicara sendiri seolah angin dapat mendengar dan mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan..  
"kikyo , hari ini kagome kembali dari zamannya untuk hidup bersamaku..manis bukan?"  
andai yang kembali itu adalah kau kikyo , mungkin aku takan sedatar ini.

Kau pernah bilang , cinta mu telah terbelah . yg sebagian tumbuh dihatimu dan sebagian lagi hidup dalam tubuh kagome. tapi sayangnya cintaku mana mungkin terpecah , semua hanya untukmu , hanya milikmu kikyo."

"Karena dia kembali apakah aku harus berada disisinya , seperti inginmu dulu?  
bagaimana bisa aku berpura2 seperti itu , jika hanya senyum indah dalam wajah dinginmu yang selalu ada dalam batinku."

Tanpa terasa disudut matanya mengalir deras keringat hati yg mungkin mereka sebut dengan air mata . pandangannya kabur , suara burung dan angin tak lagi tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya dan tiba tiba muncul sosok yang sedari tadi ia sebut sebut namanya.

"KI..KIK..KIKYOOOUU...  
benarkah itu kau kikyou?atau aku mulai gila karena terlalu mengharapkanmu?"

Sosok cantik itu tersenyum sedih , kemudian berujar "Ada apa ini?kemana inuyashaku dulu yg tegar dan kuat?".

Berjalan mendekati inuyasha dan kemudian memeluk lembut inuyasha sambil terus berbicara "Rindumu ini menakutkanku inuyasha..taukah kau jika disana aku merasa sangat kini memang tak dapat melihat , mendengar dan menyentuhku. Tapi dari sana aku selalu memperhatikanmu,mencintaimu dan merindumu . semua tak pernah berubah. dan inuyasha,bisakah kau tunjukan bahagiamu pada..."

Belum sempat kikyo meneruskan kata katanya inuyasha mencium bibir tipis kikyo.

...hingga beberapa saat dan kikyo . mulai mengambil sebuah kerang kecil dalam jubah miko nya. Dia mengoles bibir indahnya dengan sesuatu yg ada didalam kerang itu.

"inuyasha , kau lihat aku memakai lipstick dari ibumu ini inuyasha, bagaimana?cantikah?hhaha  
lucu ya aku dulu menggunakannya saat malam hari saat aku bisa beristirahat seperti manusia normal lainnya. karena benda itu juga hasratku untuk menjadi wanita biasa datang kembali. kesalahan dimasa lalu karena membuatmu masuk kedalam takdir burukku , ku harap suatu hari bisa kau maafkan. Tak terlintas difikiranku untuk membuatmu sesakit seperti hari ini. Sekarang aku akan pergi lagi,Jaga tunjukan kerapuhannmu ya."

Masih dalam luapan air mata inuyasha berucap "kikyo..kau bukan hanya terlihat sangat cantik dengan lipstick kau sungguh tampak sempurna...aku makin menyesal tak mampu melihat dan memiliki dirimu lebih lama.  
Tak apa berada dalam takdir buruk , asal itu bersamamu,aku berjanji kikyo akan selalu kuat dan kau takkan lagi melihat wajah buruk ini . Aku memang benar mencintaimu dan itu takan berhenti dengan sesingkat ini. Aku juga berjanji akan menjaga serpihan cintamu dalam raga kagome,tapi kau jangan berharap aku akan mencintainya seperi caraku itu tidak mungkin ."

Wajah kikyo makin memudar dan berpencar bersama cahaya , tapi disaat itu tangan inuyasha sempat menarik kikyo dan mendekapnya. mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dikening,hangat dan penuh cinta. Hingga sosok onigumo memanggil kikyo.

"Kikyo,saatnya kita kembali,kau bilang hanya sebentar ..kau selalu membuatku cemburu"

Tampak dalam kebingungannya inuyasha bergumam "onigumo?apa kau disana bersama kikyo?tolong jaga kikyo ya , sebelum aku datang. Karena jika saatnya aku kesana , aku akan mengambil kikyoku kembali."

Kikyo tersenyum malu , onigumo mengampit tangan kikyo dan berjalan menuju nirwana bersama. dipertengahan jalannyya onigumo berbalik dan berteriak."Inuyasha,selama kau masih disana aku akan berupaya merebut hati gadismu ini. Hhahahaha,jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk kecewa."

"Hhuft..sanggupkah kau terus menungguku dalam keabadian disana kikyo" inuyasha bergumam. tak terasa langit berganti gelap. Dan ini saatnya kembali kerumah , bersama seorang gadis yang dititipkan untuk dia coba cintai. dan membangun keluarga bersamanya , mengeratkan cintanya kikyo dalam raga kagome . Dan berjuang menjalani perputaran waktu meski tanpanya , kekasih hatinya. Dan berdoa semoga ia dapat bersama lagi dengannya. Walau entah kapan itu akan yg terpenting , walau hanya sebuah pertemuan yg singkat tapi inuyasha kembali merasa benar benar hidup. Rasanya seperti menemukan arti sebuah kehidupan dan berjalan dalam lorong terang menuju arahnya.

_**...dalam kemuliaan cinta , tak kan berhenti walau raga tak bersama , tak kan berganti meski empat musim telah terlewati. Takkan terhapus bahkan saat hujan keraguan tumpah dari langit. kekal abadi. sebuah cinta sejatiku..KIKYOU , karena kerinduanku ini selalu menghantui jalanku.**_

~The End~


End file.
